The present invention relates to FinFET structures and, more particularly, relates to the formation of the metal gate in a replacement metal gate process.
FinFET devices and FinFET structures are nonplanar devices and structures typically built on a bulk semiconductor or semiconductor on insulator substrate. The FinFET devices are field effect transistors which may comprise a vertical semiconductor fin, rather than a planar semiconductor surface, having a single, double or triple gate wrapped around the fin. In an effort to provide for continued scaling of semiconductor structures to continuously smaller dimensions while maintaining or enhancing semiconductor device performance, the design and fabrication of semiconductor fin devices and semiconductor fin structures has evolved within the semiconductor fabrication art.